


狗狗的游戏

by InnocentDays, intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Top Sam, 假装Sam是小狗, 假装不情愿, 咬, 唾液滋润, 扮演小狗, 支配者Sam, 服从者Cas, 角色扮演
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Castiel和Sam玩了一场他们一直想尝试的游戏。





	狗狗的游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well Used](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556446) by [intotheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

他们讨论了将近一个小时，才敲定所有细节。接着，Sam让Castiel先离开公路旅馆。  
  
Dean早就出去给自己找乐子去了，在三个街区外的一家酒吧里，和某个看对眼的小妞喝酒消遣。几个小时之前他给弟弟发了短信，声称第二天早上才会回来。  
  
Castiel在街上漫无目的地行走，让自己看起来像个普通人类。现在这件事对他来说一点儿也不难，毕竟他曾经当过一阵子人类——只要假装忘记自己身体里的天使力量就可以了。  
  
他照Sam说的那样，在外面溜达了足足三十分钟，然后转身返回旅馆。  
  
当Castiel开门进去的时候，屋内一片黑暗。他摸索着墙壁寻找开关，同时把房卡随手放进风衣的口袋里。  
  
有什么东西在撞他的腿——Castiel微微吃了一惊，迅速低头。当他意识到这是Sam正模仿小狗的样子跪在地上、用脑袋顶他的膝盖时，露出一个柔软的微笑。  
  
“乖狗狗。”Castiel低声说着。他打开壁灯，轻轻抚摸着Sam的头发。“我在外面的时候，你有好好看家吗？”  
  
他听到一声充满撒娇味道的狗叫。当他弯腰抚摸着Sam光裸的后背时，得到了一串打呼噜的声音。借着壁灯的光亮，他看到这个年轻男人没有穿任何衣服，健壮的身躯格外性感，小腹下面挺起的部分吸引了他的全部注意力。  
  
Castiel命令Sam坐下。  
  
“我认为你有些兴奋过度。”Castiel伸出一只食指摁了摁Sam的鼻尖，亲昵地说。  
  
Sam吐了吐舌头，睁大双眼，用倾慕的眼神望向他的主人。当Castiel脱下风衣和领带扔到床上时，他像一条听话的金毛犬，蹲坐在地板上没有任何移动。直到Castiel坐在床边、对他拍了拍自己膝盖，他才迅速冲过去，用下巴蹭着天使的大腿，一声幼犬的“Bow-wow”叫声从嘴里溜出来。  
  
“你想引起我的更多关注吗？”Castiel取笑着，手指温柔地划过Sam的长发，手指绕着他的耳朵划圈。  
  
Sam发出呜呜哼声，用头拱了拱天使的胳膊。  
  
“好孩子——ahh！”Castiel跳了一下，当Sam猛地把头冲进他双腿之间，用鼻子顶着他的西裤。Castiel惩罚似的拍拍他的头，但是Sam给了他一个无辜到极点的狗狗眼，让他忍不住大笑起来。  
  
“不行。”Castiel拒绝道，但语气并不是很坚决。“来这里。”他指着自己大腿。  
  
但是当他的手离开Sam的头之后，Sam继续蹭他的跨部，甚至用鼻子隔着裤子布料开始摩擦天使逐渐苏醒的部分。  
  
Castiel抓住Sam的肩膀，试图推开他。但是Sam仍然在用脸颊和下巴不断蹭着，直到天使的喘息逐渐浑浊，不由自主地分开双腿。  
  
“Sam……Sam，不要。快走开！”Castiel用严厉的语气命令道。  
  
Sam发出一声不高兴的呜咽。不但没从天使身上离开，反而扑了过来，将他整个人推倒在床上。双手压在Castiel的胸前，不管不顾地舔着他的脸和嘴唇。  
  
Castiel的心脏在怦怦直跳，发出一些断断续续的命令。但他的小狗假装听不懂似的，用两只前爪刨着他的衬衫。当它发现用笨拙的爪子很难抓开主人衣服时，喉咙里发出呼噜噜的声音。  
  
“Sam，下、下去！”Castiel最后一次试图把Sam推开，抓住他的双手。  
  
Sam低声咆哮着，像是一只得不到满足的发怒的雪橇犬。Castiel知道的下一件事情，就是他脸朝下地被压到床单上。  
  
Sam咬着他的脖颈，足够让他感到疼痛，但又没有咬破皮肤。虽然知道这是一场游戏，Castiel还是为这些压迫力感到一阵惊慌失措。Sam没有松口，只是发出警告的吼声，不准天使反抗。  
  
Castiel气喘吁吁地躺着，双手紧紧抓住身体两侧的床单，试图让自己放松。他慢慢把头落在枕头上，喉结上下移动。  
  
Sam的吼声停止了，似乎很满意天使的妥协。他渐渐松开咬在Castiel脖颈处的牙齿，在他喉结附近落下几个若即若离的吻。然后伏下身体，将两个人的跨部靠近、摩擦，让Castiel的呼吸更加急促。  
  
“好吧，Sam，你真的……Oh，该、该死，没事了，只是……”Castiel扭动着身体。随着Sam摩擦的力度越来越大，他的脸颊变成浅红色。当他试着挣扎时，Sam露出牙齿发出低吼，不耐烦地刨着他的长裤。  
  
Sam半握拳的双手不断跟主人的腰带作斗争，但是腰带仍扣得很紧。他转而俯身凑近，用鼻子哼哧哼哧地嗅着Castiel的双腿之间。  
  
Castiel利用对方稍微分心的机会，悄悄用膝盖和手肘撑起自己。但是他只起身了大约两英寸，就被坏脾气的狗狗发现了，再次被压到床上。Sam一口咬住他的肩膀，比之前更用力。  
  
“好了，好了，Sam。”Castiel轻声求饶。他的心脏从来没跳得这样厉害过，不得不吞下一口口水，然后试图安抚这个体型比他大多了的狗狗。“我不会逃走了……Ahhh，Sam，不要咬了！”  
  
Sam用一双绿眼睛紧紧盯着他，发出最后一次恶狠狠的警告吼叫，终于松开了主人的肩膀。他继续跟Castiel碍事的衣服搏斗，直到Castiel小心翼翼地帮他打开腰带的扣，慢慢褪下长裤和底裤。几乎裤子一打开，Sam就立刻把鼻子埋进温热且有些汗湿的肌肤里。  
  
“啊啊！”Castiel拱起背部，当他的小狗将舌尖挤进后面的小洞。湿漉漉的触感让他不得不后退。“Sam，快停下！”  
  
Sam非但不停，反而变得更加急迫。口水顺着舌尖滴下来，拉出透明的细丝。他含住热热的球体，这个动作让天使颤抖得更加厉害，已经完全硬起来了。  
  
Castiel咬住自己手指，以免呻吟出声。双腿分开的角度更大了，把打开的小洞展示在玩扮演游戏玩得早就忘了自己是人类的猎人面前。  
  
Sam急不可耐地扑在天使身上，发出一连串激动的低吼，两只手支撑在床单上。他推动跨部，让硬起的顶端蹭着洞的边缘。但是表皮太过光滑，并且没用双手的帮助，他几次都没有成功进入，沮丧地嗷嗷叫了起来。  
  
Cas慢慢松开咬痛的手，将手探到后面。Sam发出一声含糊不清的警告叫声，但当Cas只是握住他勃起的根部、引导着朝向自己洞口时，他平静了下来。一旦顶头进去了一点儿——Cas迅速放开手——Sam立即用力挤了进去，用火热的凶器填满了他。  
  
“天哪！”Cas突然弓起后背，两股的肌肉在微微颤抖。Sam再次咬了他，这一次是咬在肩膀。他咆哮着顶进Cas体内，快速轻浅地抽动起来。  
  
Sam的家伙很大，足够大，让他能一直撞到天使的敏感点。同时，牙齿咬住肌肤的刺痛和心惊，让Cas感觉到快感在迅速堆积。庆幸的是，他的身子滑进了柔软的地毯中——Sam咬得更紧了，直到他意识到他的主人并不是在试图逃跑，这才放松了些，不过没有完全松开。  
  
Sam发出一系列无助的小犬吠，很快Cas感觉到一阵暖流涌进他的体内。Sam缓缓退了出来，舔着天使肩膀上的齿痕，蹲坐在他的脑袋旁边，像牧羊犬一样耷拉着舌头，一副十分悠闲的模样。  
  
Cas的喉咙上仍有钝痛，但是性欲一点儿也没得到满足。他发出一声小呜咽，转过身，将三只手指塞进体内，毫不遮掩地在地毯上碾磨臀部。Sam发出呜呜声，弯腰舔着Cas的脸。现在Cas几乎更加火急火燎，就像他的小狗是在鼓励他去追逐高潮。  
  
“Sam……该、该死，Sam！”Cas手指进出着，胡乱调整姿势。他抬起膝盖，这样能再次把自己压向他的小狗。  
  
然而Sam只是嗷嗷地叫着，假装什么都不懂。  
  
“拜托，求求你了……”Cas仰起脸，双手抬着自己的两条腿，向他的‘狗狗’打开自己。Sam汪汪地叫了一阵，用鼻子推了推Cas的手，然后迟疑地靠近天使收缩的小洞。听到‘主人’继续恳求，他发出快乐且得意的咆哮声。  
  
‘小狗’终于开始热情地舔着小洞。Cas配合他的节奏摆动着屁股，不一会儿就直接射了。当高潮来临时，他双手紧紧掐住小腿，咬住嘴唇咽下一声尖叫，只允许自己发出一点点窒息的呻吟。  
  
Sam继续漫不经心地舔着，直到Cas软绵绵地倒在地毯上。现在他终于来到天使上方，用沉重温暖的身躯将他压在地板上。  
  
Cas并不介意。他能承担Sam的体重，并且这是很好的事后安抚。  
  
他们静静地躺了一会儿，调整呼吸。最后Sam用鼻翼摩擦着Cas的喉咙，拇指揉着脖颈上的齿痕。Cas叹了口气，转过头，给了猎人一个微笑。  
  
“你还好吗？”过了一会儿，Sam问道，嗓音里还带着一点沙哑的咆哮。  
  
“嗯，非常好，”Cas低声说，“你呢？”  
  
“好极了。甚至比我期待的还要好。”  
  
“那么这绝对应该成为一个日常项目，”Cas疲惫地赞同，“洗澡么？”  
  
“好的，然后一起吃披萨。”Sam摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝Cas伸出一只手，把他从一堆乱七八糟的衣服里拉出来。“我要漱漱口，把嘴里润滑剂的味道冲掉。哈哈，你的脸上还有润滑剂。”  
  
“我可以等会儿再复原。”Cas抓住Sam的手站了起来，被他拉着朝浴室走去。不过残余在他身上的地毯带来的摩擦感、齿痕的疼痛，甚至是屁股的肿胀，他都想保留得尽可能的久。因为这些感觉让他觉得，这大概是作为人类的最好体验。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **< 全文完>**


End file.
